


Winter Carnival Kissing Booth

by Jensine70



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing Booth, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensine70/pseuds/Jensine70
Summary: In the midst of the events at Winter Carnival covered in #2.13 “Ain’t No Magic Mountain High Enough,” Veronica is called upon to cover someone’s shift in the kissing booth. Weevil POV
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Winter Carnival Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> The other day, I was taking a much needed break from work and the news and the craziness of the world right now … and I remembered that I had a few things sitting in my "ideas folder" that I meant to post back in the fall, but did not. Enjoy!

**Weevil POV**

Every winter, Neptune High has this ridiculous carnival. As an underclassman, I couldn't have cared less about it – since it raised money for the senior trip and involved clubs that I was not in.

The past few years, I have gone so that I could observe how the money was handled by the students working the booths and faculty advisers who helped out.

And for the past few weeks, I have been planning how to get my hands on the cashbox.

See, after my boys decided to show me the door, they also trashed my bike. Not sure what bothers me more: having them turn on me, not being in charge, or not having wheels.

Couldn't do much about the first two things on that list, but I could fix that last one.

**~*~*~**

I enlisted the assistance of my niece Ophelia – an absolute cutie who owned a backpack and would do anything for her Uncle Eli.

When the money went missing, I would undoubtedly be near the top of the list of suspects. However, no one would ever suspect her.

**~*~*~*~**

That day, things went according to plan. Well, nearly according to plan.

I did have to improvise a bit.

And there was an unexpected diversion in the afternoon. An incredibly pleasurable diversion.

**~*~*~**

I overheard a couple people talking about the fact that someone had failed to show up for their shift in the kissing booth. Not something I would normally care about, but when I heard someone suggest that Veronica might be able to fill in, that got my attention.

When the kissing booth was about to change personnel, I had a little chat with the people waiting in line and arranged to be the first customer when V took over.

I put my tickets on the counter. The look on her face was a combination of amusement, disbelief, and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Weevil. Of all the booths in all the towns in all the world, you step up to mine." She studied my face and then asked, "You sure you don't want to save those tickets for something your niece would like to do?"

Showing her the long strip of tickets I had bought, I said, "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, V. I got her covered."

She shook her head, saying, "Alright. Let's get this _Twilight Zone_ moment over with."

Placing my hands on the counter, I leaned toward her. Both of us still had our eyes open as my lips made contact with hers. When her eyes fluttered closed, I brought my hand up to her face and continued to watch her. Wrapping my fingers around the back of her neck, I deepened the kiss. The moan that came from her throat provoked something in me: need.

¡Dios mío! I had no idea how much I needed her until I felt and heard her react to my touch.

Before I could take things any farther, she broke the kiss and leaned away from me.

Her face was flushed. In her eyes, I saw surprise and curiosity.

Trying to find her voice, she called, "Next."

Slowly and deliberately, I shook my head. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a $50 bill and set it on the counter.

She looked at the line behind me and said, "You'll have to go to the back of the line for another turn."

Over my shoulder, I asked, "Anyone got a problem with me taking another turn? I didn't think so." I looked her straight in the eye as I slid the bill toward her. "You might want to reapply your lip balm. We're gonna be here a while."

"Weevil …"

"Come on, V. My money spends just like everybody else's."

"That's not … what I was trying to say."

Leaning in, I whispered, "You saying you'll make out with me for free … later … when you … get off?"

She blushed. And stammered, "I … that's not … I think you should …"

"You seem a little tongue-tied. I could help with that." I flicked my tongue out on my bottom lip.

Her eyes went wide. Then she focused on the line of people behind me and shouted, "Next!"

Standing my ground, I said, "Not leaving 'til I get what I paid for."

Recognizing that I had no intention of moving, she sighed, pulled out her phone, and set a timer. She put the $50 bill in her apron and said just above a whisper, "You've got 50 seconds. Make 'em count."

I let a dangerous smile play on my lips as I replied, "I plan to."

This kiss began much the same as the first. And although she let me lead, she was an eager participant. Just before the timer buzzed, her hands came up to grab the lapels of my jacket. When she heard the sound coming from her phone, she reached down with one hand to silence it as she leaned her forehead against mine.

She let out a sigh that was more like a hum – a hum that sounded both content and frustrated at the same time.

Before taking Ophelia's hand to walk away, I looked V in the eye and said just above a whisper, "Totally worth it."

**~*~*~**

As the day went on, V continued her investigation. I was walking around with Ophelia after dark when I saw V coming toward me.

"Woah! Sorry, I can't let you frisk me. She's at an impressionable age."

It was not unusual at all for me to flirt with her. But this felt different than normal. Those kisses had changed something between us.

**~*~*~*~**

When I showed up at school with my recently purchased Impala, she met me in the parking lot to ask a series of questions.

Then I asked her: "Is it your undying love for me or just good old-fashioned lust?"

"¿Qué?"

"That kept you from turning me in."

She tapped her finger on her lip as she considered her answer. Finally, she said, "Love. Of rollercoasters. And hatred of anything that requires me to tie a sweater over my shoulders and be at sea with my classmates. Nothing to do with you."

Taking a step forward, I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her head toward me. With my lips mere inches from hers, I said, "You're a bad liar, V. It was good old-fashioned lust. You and I both know it."

When my lips met hers, she swayed and leaned her weight on me, as if her knees had gone weak. Taking that as a green light, I wrapped my arms around her, pouring everything I had into the moment.

After I broke the kiss, I waited for her to give me her eyes. I studied her until I was certain that she understood how much I wanted her. She did not look as stunned as she had at Winter Carnival. But her brain seemed to be working overtime, trying to make sense of things.

Before stepping away from her, I said, "Well, if there's anything else I can … help you with, you know where to find me."

**Author's Note:**

> As I usually do with things that are pulled from my "ideas folder" … I'm posting it as a one-shot and marking it complete, but there's always the possibility that my imagination comes up with a way to continue it.
> 
> I'll try to edit and post more one-shots soon. (And of course, the next chapter of Commence.)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Stay well!
> 
> Until next time …
> 
> ~Jen


End file.
